


One Hour Break

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Missions, Nipple Licking, Nothing Smut to Do, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: There's a lot that you and Bucky can get up to in just one hour.





	One Hour Break

**Author's Note:**

> This makes another bingo! Yay me!  
> Fill #11 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> Square Y3 - Mission

“Barnes?”

You chuckle as you pace back and forth in front of the window, your eyes scanning the busy street below. Sam’s voice comes over the comm again, “Barnes? The fuck?”

You stop, bringing up the high powered assault rifle to the inside of your arm, peering through the scope to spot the highly irritated Sam Wilson. He stands on the roof of a run down apartment building, sweat dripping from his brow, his hand to his ear as he keeps his eyes on the street. 

“Please tell me why we have to keep bringing him along, Rogers. Please.” Sam bellows, placing both hands on his hips.

You laugh heartily this time, dropping your weapon to your side and resting your hand on stomach as you throw your head back.

“Sam, cool it.” Steve answers calmly, not a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Sam scoffs, “Maybe we can switch spots then? Cuz last time I checked, I’m the only mother fucker out in the heat while y'all get to cuddle up in the air conditioning and shit.”

“Aww, Sam,” You coo, “I’ll switch with you buddy.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching that metal armed son of a-”

“Sam.” Steve warns.

You laugh, “You know Barnes.” You roll your eyes playfully, “He went down to get a hot dog and a soda.”

“In the middle of our recon? Really?” Sam responds dully. 

You shrug as Natasha’s voice comes over, “Well yeah, duh. I’m about to do the same honestly. We haven’t seen shit all day.”

A rumbling behind you makes you snap your head toward it. You pull your glock from the holster strapped to your thigh and bring it eye level, pointing it toward the door. You rush forward, just as it pops open to reveal the one and only Bucky Barnes. He stops in the door frame, furrowing his brow as he comes face to face with your weapon. 

“Jumpy much?” He asks.

You sigh heavily, blowing some of your curly hair out of your face before clicking the gun back into its holster, “Ass. You scared me.” You turn, heading back toward the window as Bucky moves further into the room.

“You okay?” Natasha asks, a few floors down from you.

“Yeah, yeah. It was just Bucky.”

“Hot dogs in hand?”

“Three, in fact.” You answer, turning slightly to eye him.

Bucky shrugs, tearing into his first hot dog, “I got one for you, don’t get pissy.”

A heavy sigh sounds over the comm, “Alright guys, let's take a break, huh? You’re all getting a little testy.” Steve says.

“You're getting just as testy as the rest of us, Captain asshole.” Natasha quips.

“Romanov.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Outside in two minutes Romanov. One hour guys, got it?”

“Aye aye, Cap.” You answer, as other grumblings from Sam and Natasha play back in your ears. 

You lean your military grade weapon up against the wall and move back toward the small table in the corner of the room where Bucky sits. You scoff playfully when you reach him, a smile covering your face, “You scarfed down two hot dogs already?” He nods quickly, chewing on his last bite as he balls up the silver aluminum foil, “God.”

You plop down into the wooden chair in front of him, leaning back into it as you bring your foot to rest on his chair, “Hot dogs are so much better now.” He starts, tossing his trash in the small garbage can behind him, “Back in the thirties, they tasted like shit. Everything was boiled, you know? Fuckin’ nasty. Still ate ‘em, though.”

You chuckle again, shaking your head, “I’m sure you did.”

He leans back into his chair, dropping his head back slightly to run his fingers through his hair, “Did I miss anything?”

You flick your eyes at him quickly before turning them back down toward your lunch, “Not much. Steve said we could take a break.”

Bucky’s eyebrows reach for the ceiling, “ _ Steve _ said we could take a break?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Steve Rogers said we could take a break? The same Steve Rogers that timed how long it took me to take a piss while on a mission last month?”

You nod, taking a bite, “The one and only.”

“Wow. For how long?”

“An hour. Although, you’ve been on break for,” You tilt your wrist toward you, illuminating your apple watch, “Twenty minutes already, so, forty minutes for you, I guess.”

“Psssh,” he scoffs, “He don’t know that.”

“Yes he does.”

He scoffs, his mouth dropping open as his eyes widen, “You told them?”

You shrug, taking a bite, “Mmm hmm.”

“Snitch.”

You smile widely as he flips you off before you continue with your hot dog. Bucky watches you silently, his eyes dropping down to your nose, your lips, your chin. You smirk and sigh happily, taking a sip of your knock off Sprite as you sway your leg back and forth. He grabs your ankle that’s propped on his chair, between his legs. His fingers are rough against your skin as they push up into your black cargo pants. You pull your leg back, letting it fall to the ground with a thud before you push away from the table. 

You throw your trash away, feeling his eyes on you as you move through the small apartment, “Don’t even think about it.” You say after a few minutes while washing your hands. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

You roll your eyes as you dry your hands and move from the kitchen. You’re just about to reach the window when you’re pushed onto the thin mattress on the floor. You’re suddenly covered with Bucky’s body, his lips and mouth in the crook of your neck as you laugh. 

“Bucky Barnes!” You screech.

“I love it when you say my name, baby.”

“We don’t have time for this! Stop it!”

He leans up, looming over you, the ends of his hair scratching against your face. He cocks his head and smiles as you reach up and cup his cheek in your palm. You rub his stubbled cheek with your thumb, a slow smile spreading on your face as you gaze into his blue eyes, “You sure are pretty.” You whisper. 

His smile widens, his eyes squinting with it. He leans in and kisses you again, this time claiming your lips. Your eyes flutter shut as his warm tongue pushes into your mouth, massaging yours gently. Your thin fingers move into his hair, tangling themselves with his tresses as he settles between your legs. You moan into him as he pushes his hips into yours, but soon lose yourself in a fit of giggles as he tickles your sides gently.

“Damn you,” You say lightly as he pushes those hands up into your black tank top, tugging it over your head and throwing it into the corner of the room, “I said we don’t have time for this.”

“Oh baby,” he starts, lifting your back from the mattress as his fingers fumble with the clasps of your bra, “We  _ always  _ have time for this.”

He drops you back to the thin mattress once your breasts are free. He moves down the length of your body, splattering kisses on your stomach and hips as he goes. He undoes the button of your pants, his eyes flicking back to yours as he unzips them. He begins to de-weaponize you, pulling your healthy collection of knives from your belt and leg straps, then removing your glock from your thigh, and your smaller .22 holstered on your ankle. 

He reaches back toward your waist once you’re weapon free, and begins inching your pants down your legs. He sits on his knees as he pulls your legs free of the material and then drops them somewhere behind him. You laugh again as he places your legs on his shoulders, your feet by his ears as he peppers kisses along your right ankle and calf. He eyes you again, biting at your toes as his hand travels down the length of your leg. He pushes his fingers in between your folds and you hiss, rolling your head as you arch your back from the mattress. 

You bite your bottom lip as he slowly massages your clit with his index and middle finger. You roll your hips as you drop your left leg from his shoulder, curling it around his waist to help you wiggle down closer to him. He sinks two fingers into your wet sex, prompting a low, long groan to rise in your throat. He pulls his digits out, then sinks them back in again before curling them inside of you. He massages your spongy g-spot with quick, light strokes before dipping a third digit into you. 

You arch your back away from the mattress, your head holding your weight as your face twists with pleasure. You grab onto the metal wrist that holds his own weight as he leans over you. He sits back again, withdrawing his devilish fingers, only to replace them with his lips. You jerk your hips into his face at the sudden change in sensation as you slam your back down onto the mattress. He slurps you loudly, smacking his lips as he laps you up, his arms reaching the length of your body to palm your breasts in his hands. 

He kneads your mounds gently, taking your nipples between his fingers to tweak and roll them to add to your heightening arousal. You rest your hands on his, and then run them down his forearms before you reach for his head, your fingertips scratching at his scalp. He pushes his tongue into you before pulling out and wrapping his lips around your throbbing clit. He pulls back with a loud smack, biting his bottom lip seductively as he stares down at your wet cunt. 

“You get this wet for anybody else?”

His voice is deep and throaty, full of fervor. You shake your head, your eyelids heavy, “Only for my Bucky.”

He moans at your words, removing his hands from you to unzip himself quickly. He lifts you into his lap and wraps his arms around your torso, hugging you to his chest, “Your Bucky.” He repeats as you lower down onto his cock. 

You both let out breaths as you slowly take him in, reveling in the feeling of your walls spreading to accommodate him. You throw your arms around his shoulders as you begin to push your hips into his. You lean back, letting your head loll as you push his face into your breasts before you lean forward again. You cradle his head in your hands, your teeth sink into your bottom lip as his hot tongue darts out from behind his lips to sweep across your nipple. 

You hiss as electricity surges through your veins. Your hips push and pull against his as a fire ignites deep in the pit of your stomach. You pull his head back, your fingers gripping his hair as he peers up at you with those gorgeous blue eyes, “My Bucky.” You reiterate.

“Your Bucky.”

You crash your lips to his, squeezing his face in your hands as you suck on his bottom lip. He pushes his hips into yours, his pace and force varying by the minute, just to drive you nuts. He’s soon hammering into you, your skin slapping against his as your mouth falls open, your eyes slamming shut. Then, without warning, he slows to almost nothing. He hips barely move as he cups your right breast in his hand, while sucking lightly on the left. You flex your toes on the mattress as you hug him to you, your hands in his hair, his tongue on your neck.

He quickens again, pushing his metal hand down between your slick folds, finding your clit to massage it again. The pressure begins to build, your muscles spasming, closing in on his thickness, then relaxing as jolts of electricity begin to fire within you. Ragged breaths fall from Bucky’s lips, grunts and growls scratch at the back of his throat as he slams into you. His hips falter as his grip on your breasts tightens with each stroke. 

You feel him shudder. You watch as his long, dark lashes splash against his fair skin, his eyes fluttering shut. His chest is tight, his pretty, pink lips parted as he groans. He pushes into you once more and suddenly you’re full of his hot cum. His hips jerk as obscenities fall from his lips. He fingers dig into your flesh as he comes, hot, long streams of his seed painting your clenched walls. 

You give in moments later; the sheer beauty of him as he comes pushing you over the edge. Your orgasm rips through you, the waves strengthening with each pass, pushing your octave higher and higher as your voice fills the otherwise silent apartment. Bucky falls backward, pulling you with him. The two of you end up in a heap, breath harsh, skin sticking to each other as a hot breeze pushes into the room from the cracked window. 

You smile softly as lazy kisses splash along your shoulder. Your eyes become heavy as sleep begins to pull at you. You still have time to fit in a quick power nap. Bucky’s fingertips trailing up and down your spine pacifies you further. You’re just about to give into the lure of sleep when a slow clap begins to ring in your ear.

“Bra-fucking-vo Barnes. I personally didn’t think you could last that long.”

The two of you jump as Sam’s voice comes over your comms, causing you to frantically search for your clothes as curse words fall from your lips.

“I’m going to fucking kill you Wilson!” Bucky growls as he rushes from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

You slip your tank top over your head, before dropping your arms dramatically as a laugh comes over the comm, “You two  _ really  _ need to learn to turn your comms off when taking a break.”

“Not now, Nat. Okay?”

She giggles again, “Hey look, we’re getting another show.”

You crawl to the window, peeking out just in time to see Sam hovering just out of Bucky’s reach on the rooftop of the building across the street. You close your eyes and shake your head as Steve and Natasha’s laughter fills your ears, the muffled voices of your lover and friend wafting over to you with the breeze.

_ “Get down here, asshole! I swear to God, Sam! You fuckin’ pervert!” _

  
  



End file.
